


Imprinting Problems

by Aether_Staza



Series: BillDip Week [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill couldn't stand a chance, Can be viewed as Platonic, Dipdop is a cute baby, Dipper is just a baby here, Does not Necessarily Translate to the Original AU, Fluff, Imprinting, My Own Rendition of it, Not Underage, Triangle Bill Cipher, cuteness, demonic guardians au, plushie Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Staza/pseuds/Aether_Staza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons live up to billions and billions of years, maybe even more. It was said that in those billions of years, a demon only bonds its heart and soul to one other person, only once and never twice. Even so, finding a mate only happens to one demon out of a hundred.</p><p>In other words, <i>extremely rare</i>.</p><p>So it was quite a surprise to one Bill Cipher when he found his bonded mate. He always knew that he was special. He was a cut out of the rest of the petty demons who surrounded him but actually having a mate was never part of his 'Ruling Over the World' to-do-list. In fact, it could actually cause numerous problems for him, especially when that mate happened to be a new born baby.</p><p> </p><p> <i>Or in which Bill grudgingly enjoys being cuddled by a two-year old.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>[Written for Day 3: Demonic Guardians AU of BillDip week. To see the previous days and the next, click on the series and check out my tumblr account! Happy Day 3 everyone!]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinting Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, I'd like to say (again) that this is NOT UNDERAGE. Dipper's a baby here so I can't really imagine anything romantic happening between him and Bill even if he is Bill's mate. 
> 
> When I made this, I pictured it out like when (sorry for the Twilight reference) Jacob imprinted with Renesmee as a baby. They weren't immediately lovers. It was explained that Jacob would be a brother, a friend, or anything Renesmee needed while she was growing up. Romantic relationships comes a little bit later.
> 
> This is how I imagined this short story to go. This is unbetaed so please forgive the mistakes. If that's all clear then, enjoy~

Demons live up to billions and billions of years, maybe even more. It was said that in those billions of years, a demon only bonds its heart and soul to one other person, only once and never twice. Even so, finding a mate only happens to one demon out of a hundred.

In other words, _extremely rare_.

So it was quite a surprise to one Bill Cipher when he found his bonded mate. He always knew that he was special. He was a cut out of the rest of the petty demons who surrounded him but actually having a mate was never part of his 'Ruling Over the World’ to-do-list. In fact, it could actually cause numerous problems for him, especially when that mate happened to be a new born baby.

Bill was a demon but even he can say that he was _not_ in to that kind of thing. Besides, babies were disgusting and weak, not much fun to _play_ with either.

Nevertheless, his curiosity won and the demon was there when his mate was born. The child screamed like every other annoying infant thrust into the world from their mother's womb.

 _This_ was his mate?

The boy was nothing much at first glance, barely five minutes after his female twin was born. The two looked like two peas in a pod despite their obvious difference in gender. Out of all the people he could have imprinted with, he got the one that has a _carbon copy_ and wasn't that least bit as unique as Bill deemed himself. The demon huffed.

It was only a second after Bill's initial opinion that he realized he was wrong.

On the child's small forehead was a mark, a tiny smudge to be honest. It was difficult to see pass all the blood and liquid but once the baby was cleaned, it became a little bit clearer. Well to Bill, that is. It looked like the beginnings of a birthmark. Still not clear but present nonetheless.

The demon didn't understand the reason why the birthmark caught his attention but he guessed that it was because only the boy had it while his sister didn't. His earlier delusions were wrong, there was something unique about this child after all. His musings were interrupted when the kid finally opened his eyes.

Warm chocolate doe eyes greeted him.

 

...cute.

 

 

 

Bill looked dispassionately at the two-years old Dipper Pines.

Said child was currently trying to grab the demon with his chubby little baby arms and was cooing to no end.

Sometimes, Bill really regrets the decision of making himself visible to _little Dipper_. He snorted at the pun in his thought.

The demon's eye traveled up to the boy's forehead unconsciously. Dipper was a nickname that kind of stuck with the boy's family once his parents recognized his birthmark. It was fine and dandy with Bill because he didn't like the boy's original name in the first place and he found Dipper much more fitting. That said, the constellation on the boy's forehead really amused the demon. Sometimes, he even catches himself looking at it. It really was weird.

Bill _liked_ weird.

Focusing his gaze at the kid's arms once more, Bill sighed as he floated closer to the child who in turn, grabbed him and nuzzled the demon closer. The triangle groaned. He knew that once the boy starts cuddling him, he wouldn't let go until a little later when he fell asleep or is occupied with something else like eating or playing with toys.

To be honest, Bill didn't even know why he's putting up with the kid. Heck, he even made himself _'huggable'_ for the boy. It meant that he had to make his normally solid triangle sides transform into something more child-friendly. A plushie-like material. He hated the fact that he was already getting attached to Dipper but in the end, he just couldn't help his demon instincts.

Demon imprinting was a _bitch._

The boy giggled as he squeezed the demon in his arms causing Bill to grunt moodily. It was a good thing the kid's parents weren't in the vicinity or else it would have been a problem.

Technically, only Dipper could see him in this form but therein lies the problem. The triangle already learned his lesson when he vividly remembered the last time the boy's parents accidentally caught the two-years old chewing onto something they couldn't see —and who was most definitely _not_ Bill.

 

 

 

Dipper's first word was _'ewow'_ which his parent's thought was just another one of his baby babble until the boy repeated the word over and over again while pointing at one of the pillows in his crib that was actually the color _yellow_.

His parents were so proud since they recently introduce colors to the twins in their own parental way by adding colorful toys and nursery items to the twins' room and crib. Dipper seemed to be growing into quite a smart boy, although his parents did wonder why it was that particular color that stuck with Dipper.

Bill didn't know why but all of a sudden, he felt his eye twitch and felt this foreboding feeling coming out from nowhere.

It was only a few hours later that he realized the reason why he was so agitated in the first place.

"Ewow! Ewow!" Dipper giggled in between his words, his grubby arms trying to catch the hovering demon. "Ewow!"

Bill tsked, he knew that at this rate, Dipper's babbling would manage to wake his sister up in the adjacent crib, resulting to the girl bawling and of course, Dipper himself, bawling. Both of which were irritating and a mixture of both would would be downright annoying.

He tried silencing the kid with a little bit of his magic but he quickly undid the spell after he saw how Dipper got upset and grew close to tears at being silenced. He guessed that he would get the same reaction if he covered the infant's mouth. After a minute or two, Bill was seriously getting pissed off and was just the least bit grateful that girl twin was still soundly asleep.

Hm, maybe if he silenced the whole room from the outside so that—

While Bill was preoccupied thinking of ways to shut the little boy up, Dipper finally got the chance to grab what he dubbed as his personal pillow. Once Bill was nestled in his arms, the boy sighed happily.

"Ewow~" Dipper said, finally quieting down and promptly falling asleep.

Bill chose to ignore the fact that he flushed a bit in a mixture of warmth and embarrassment when this happened, his anger and irritation all but forgotten.

Maybe this kid wasn’t so bad after all…

Dipper was certainly unique, hugging a demon as fearsome as Bill like that. Then again, Bill wasn't even sure that  _'fearsome'_ could describe him right now.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it but to be honest, this was supposed to be longer. The story was suppose to tackle Dipper growing up and to the point where he and Bill would become lovers but I wanted the story out for the third day of BillDip Week so as you can see, it's kind of rushed.
> 
> I might get back to this after BillDip Week to finish it but until then, this story will be marked complete. Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> Check out my art and more BillDip stuff in my tumblr account: aether-staza.


End file.
